Use of narrow bandwidth communication channels for the transmission of data is both highly inefficient and time consuming in the use of the communication channel. Narrow bandwidth channels are normally selected for data transmission because that is the channel initially used to access and mediate the data transmission and since most wireless systems use a common system for a plurality of functions. A data channel may be set up on a wide band channel and then used for data transmission; but such use of a wide band channel for access and mediation is inefficient because the traditional set up techniques are designed to use narrow bandwidth transmission channels.